


Day 25

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 25

"Okay...that was ridiculous...the most ridiculous thing I've ever done."

He's standing right next to me, giggling, actually smiling...

"You did invade Afghanistan - "

"That wasn't just me. Wait...why aren't we back at Angelo's?"

"They can keep an eye out, long shot anyway..."

"So what was that all about?"

You. It was all about you - 

"Just patthing the time - and proving a point -:

"Point? What point?"

"You-"

Mrs. Hudson, John will take the upstairs room!"

"Says who?"

"Says the man at the door."

"What?!"

"Sherlock texted me - you left this behind."

Don't be smug...don't let him know you care that much -

"Oh! Yeah, right. Thank you - "

"Oh, Sherlock! What have you done?!"


End file.
